


Moron.

by Powblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powblue/pseuds/Powblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a bad day at work and Sherlock needs to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moron.

John was walking home; he’d been having a really rough day. He’d had a double shift at the clinic and Sarah had been breathing down his neck all day about him having just abandoned this work the other day to go running off with his “wee detective lover boy” as she had put it. And no matter how many times he had said they weren’t a couple or that he wasn’t gay, she didn’t seem to be able to get it through her thick skull. Eventually he had given up. He’d thrown his paperwork on her desk as he stormed out, with a ‘polite’ note stating that she could

_“_ _Go fuck herself seeing as it wasn’t likely she was going to get a guy with a face like that.”_

Now that he thought about it; it probably wasn’t the most mature thing he could have done, but damn it had felt good. He hadn’t gotten very far when he received a text:

Rough day?-SH

Damn, how could this man know everything that was going on in his life, even if he wasn’t there?

How in the world did you deduce that?-JW

Easy, I didn’t. Sarah just called. She is one pissed off (apparently ugly) lady.-SH

John actually smiled while reading this. He felt bad Sherlock had had to deal with her, but better Sherlock deal with it than John. John would have apologised, Sherlock probably made it so much funnier…

Ha, yeaaaahh, that might have been my fault…-JW

Yeah, she mentioned a note and some paperwork? So I’ve been wondering what you’ve been getting up to at work?-SH

John could practically hear Sherlock’s mocking tone of voice in his head as he read it.

On my way home. Nearly there. I got milk-JW

Good, we’re almost out.-SH

I’m just down stairs; see you in a min.-JW

John and reached the top of the stairs, he had gotten into the habit of counting them as we walked. Even though he knew exactly how many there were (17). He reached the top and opened the door. “Sherlock!” he shouted looking around “I’m home!” “Oh good.” John turned to see Sherlock standing there still in his dressing gown and PJ’s. “Did you leave the house at all today?” John asked smiling to himself as he turned to put the milk in the fridge.

“Yes actually I did. Leastrade called with a case, not very interesting. Not worth my time going down there. I mean come on, Anderson could have had worked it out by the time I’d gotten down there.” Sherlock said with his ‘I’m better than everyone’ smug voice. John turned to face him.

“Tea?”

“Lovely”

“So what was the case about?”

“Well, it was a triple murder, to start with 3 bodies each with a gun, only one of them had been fired with 2 shots. Childs play really.” Sherlock started to ramble on about the gory facts of the scene and John concentrated on making the tea, and trying not to imagine what the scene must have looked like “Anyway, I get there take one look and state how it wasn’t a triple murder and it was actually a double murder and a suicide, and how the first two were killed with one shot and then the murder killed himself with the same gun.” Sherlock sipped his tea “They really are a bunch of morons.”

“You think everyone’s a moron.” John scolded

“Everyone is a moron!” Sherlock said in his ‘I’m so innocent voice’

“Even me?” Sherlock thought for a moment… this might be his time… might be his chance to tell John how he feels, Sherlock looked into Johns eyes, maybe not… “So what happened with Sarah today?” Sherlock had just spoken when John’s phone went off in his pocket

“Hold that thought. And don’t think you’ve gotten out of calling me a moron back there, yes I noticed you changing the subject.” John pulled out his phone “Ah speak of the devil”

“Don’t bother coming into work tomorrow, you heartless prick!-SS” John read out loud to the room.

“Isn’t tomorrow Saturday?” Sherlock noted

“Yep…”

“Is she aware you don’t work on a Saturday?”

“She seems to have forgotten… but she is about to be reminded.”

Not to worry, tomorrow’s Saturday. Also don’t expect me in on Monday. Bye.-JW

John shoved his phone in his pocked with a huff.

“So, I’m out of a job then.”

“Could be worse.” Sherlock stated. John raised a quizzical eyebrow, urging Sherlock to elaborate “You could be stuck in a clinic with sick people and a bitchy boss/ex-girlfriend who you don’t particularly like” Sherlock paused for dramatic effect “Or you could be at home with your very amazing flatmate/best friend, waiting for a case”

“You know what… the clinic doesn’t sound that bad right about now…” John said smiling, Sherlock’s smile disappeared and it was replaced the look he gets right before he goes into a massive sulk.

“You realise that working in the clinic means getting up early in the mornings, don’t you?” Sherlock said the smile re-appearing

“Eh, yeah on second thoughts staying at home with you seems like a lovely idea” John said, his smile wavering. “Anyway, enough about the clinic, I want to know if you called me a moron back there?” John quizzed happy that his question was making Sherlock squirm. Little did John know it was not his question that was making Sherlock squirm. It was Sherlock’s answer.

“Eh John, I will answer you. But first I want to conduct a little experiment and I will need your permission first?”

“You have it” John said, immediately wondering if it had been a good idea. He didn’t have time to ask what it was before Sherlock has leaned forwards and planted a soft kiss onto John’s lips. Sherlock pulled back and looked into John’s eyes.

“No John. You are not a moron. You are the smartest bravest man I know. You are beautiful and wonderful. I think I love you…”

“Sherlock… I…Sher…” John never finished that sentence because he rushed forwards and pushed Sherlock out of his chair and against the wall. Sherlock taking this as his queue, grabbed John by his waist and turned them around so that John was pinned to the wall

“I love you too Sher-” but that sentence was never finished either because Sherlock pushed his lips to meet Johns.

 

Let’s just leave the rest to the imagination…


End file.
